Major Metallitron
This article is about the character Major Metallitron. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Major Metallitron (Dragon Ball episode). |JapName= |RomName= |AniName=Major Metallitron |AltName=Sergeant Metallic Android #1 F.M.J |MangaName=Full Metal Jacket |FirstApp=Manga: "The Flexing of Muscle Tower" Anime: "Major Metallitron" |Race=Android |Date of death=750 Age (Later escaped from Hell) 749 Age (Path to Power) }} Major Metallitron is an android created by the Red Ribbon Army and Goku's second challenge in Muscle Tower. Biography At one point in the anime, Goku accidentally blows off his head (and exposes a metal plate in his chest) using a Kamehameha, but even that doesn't stop Metallitron from continuing its rampage. Even without a head and eventually losing both wrists, he tried to repeatedly stomp Goku flat. Goku later impaled him through the back with his Power Pole, and then headbutted through him, leaving a much larger hole. Despite the considerable damage done to his body, the major continued his assault on Goku, only stopping when his batteries (which had not been replaced since the previous spring) were drained of their energy. It is possible he was the one who damaged the Dragon Radar, as his fist crushed Goku at one point where the Dragon Radar would have been directly hit by it. It was the first time in the series someone was actually able to take a couple hits from Goku and a Kamehameha, and continue fighting. Metallitron appeared for a couple seconds in Dragon Ball GT, firing his fist off and causing major damage to a building. He is then destroyed by a single kick from Pan. Movie Appearances He appears in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. At one point in the movie it is revealed his head can be re-attached if knocked off his shoulders. In Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary special, Metallitron appears again, redesigned with darker skin, but is defeated more quickly than the original. Special Abilities *'3D Scan Mode', a mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Flight', Major Metallitron can apparently fly as seen in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. *'Mouth Missile', Major Metallitron can fire a missile out of his mouth. *'Rocket Punch', Major Metallitron can fire his fist off his arm to strike the opponent. Video Game Appearances Major Metallitron is both a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. He also appeared as a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo''and in ''Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Shin Aomori *FUNimation dub: Chris Rager Trivia *Metallitron is the only known high-ranking Red Ribbon official (in this case, a major) who was not named after a color, and was not organic. *Metallitron's appearance and speech pattern suggest he is likely based off of the main antagonist, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, of the 1984 film, The Terminator. *In "Master Thief, Hasky", he can be seen in the background on a poster in Bulma's room not wearing his sunglasses. *Major Mettalitron was one of the first characters to figure out that Goku was a space alien. He did so after scanning Goku, where his scanner displayed that he was an alien. However, due to lack of human contact with Saiyans, it was unsure of what type of alien it was. Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Males